As far as the Eye can See: Naruto
by peekaboo789
Summary: Alone at the age of five,Roni, a sound ninja has decided to help her teacher in Attack Konoha during the chuunin exams. But will this star-burst eyed girl be able to see the reality behind the lies? Some SasukexOCxNaruto
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Story Start

Roni was an orphan by the age of two after her family's death on the night of November 5th. She her self could not remember what her father's gruff face felt like, or the smell of her mother's perfume, and of course what they looked like. Only small images of them remained in her thoughts when she really thought about it, but Roni was not one to linger on the past. She always pushed forward and tried her best when time was hard. Like the night she found herself utterly alone…

"**Mama**," Roni wailed in the shock as she stumbled aimlessly away from the pile of flames and smoke she once called her home. Inside that burning building was the corpses of her mother and father that where now being turned to ashes. If there was any hope to save both before, they where dead for sure now that the roaring wave of fire took the last fraction of the roof. It caved in on itself with anger, pushing out small bits of sparks that jumped out of the flames and died on the grass by the small child. Roni, still shaking in fear, felt her throat close up from the smoke and her feeble attempts to hold in the hiccups and chokes from her continuous sobbing.

Roni wiped her nose on her red scarf and looked down through blurred orange and yellow starburst eyes at the fore head protector she was able to save from the fire. It was her mother's and still, even though of the smoke, had the smell of her mother's perfume that she hoped would never fade. Her fingers could barely grip around the metal plate with the musical note on it, cutting into the second knuckle of her fingers, and leaving a small wound no bigger than a paper cut on each of them. She didn't care any more; there was nothing she could do about the death of the two people that gave any interest in her boring and lame life. She had no friends to talk to, no other family members that she knew of to come running to for support and a place to eat and wash up. This little five year old that was sitting by herself a few feet away from her burning dreams was on her own now, with no one else to guide her through life but herself.

"Don't cry Roni," She whispered to her self, trailing off by a sudden daydream much like the ones she was told to ignore by her mother. She imagined two people in dark cloths come out from the trees above, and look around the exact sport Roni was sitting in on that moment. Normally Roni was to ignore these "day dreams" as she put it, and do nothing, but after the words her mother had uttered to her as she died made the child jump up and sprint down the grown over trail that led to the main village.

"_Roni, when you see this "day dreams" again, I want you to listen to them and do what they say okay?" _

With her mother's weak and dying voice, Roni jumped to her shaking feet and raced down an over grown trail that her father had carved out a long time before she was born.

...

A gloved hand rested on a small patch of freshly bent grass outside the burnt patch of ash that used to be a home. Two men dressed in black sighed and glanced at each other angrily, nodding and looking around for any sign of the small child that lived there. Each of the men where very well built and with dark colored hair, but what was most stunning about them was their orange and yellow starburst eyes that seemed to glow slightly. The tallest, and presumably the leader, stepped forward and examined the patch.

"She just left." He stated, holding a hand to his fore head and rubbing his temple to relive the slight head ach and frustration he had obtained during this mission of murder. The other growled in anger, slamming his fist into a nearby tree.

"Damn it! We came all this way just to kill Eriko, and for what? Her tainted Daughter runs off alive! This won't settle well with the head branch…" The 2nd in command slammed his fist again in the tree with force while his leader took in a deep breath.

"They won't know, that child can't take care of herself at this age. And the main village takes three days to get there on foot. She'll die of starvation and dehydration before she even gets out of this district." The leader grumbled in his low voice. His team member nodded in agreement and let his hand drop to his side. Apathy took over the man's want to track down the "tainted child" and kill her like he did her parents.

"Fine, lets just, go home okay."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter:1

Story Start

Chapter 1

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah! We finally graduated!"

Whispers and giggles where heard from every part of the bunch of graduating genin, and smiling mother with their proud husbands cheered on their children as one by one each child got their Sound Village head bands. One of the genin though, did not get to hear her mother's screams of joy and her father's bragging words, instead she stood in the back silently looking down at her black sandals. Roni's starburst eyes trailed from one familiar face to another with the same look of boredom plastered across her face. She was one of the lucky groups of kids to actually make it this far to actually be a ninja. The sound village was rough, and did not take kindly towards the weak and sickly. But because she herself was an orphan, it meant she had much more to strive for.

"Roni, Isn't it cool! We get to be ninja and serve for Orochimaru-sama!" Shinju whispered, prodding Roni in the ribs to catch her friend's attention. Shinju was the eldest out of the main branch of the Hajime clan, and was treated like royalty during the physical and academic training, while most of the kids where forced to do the dirty work. It wasn't like Roni 'hated' Shinju; it's more like the girl annoyed her a bit more than others. Roni put a finger to her lip to motion the curly haired brunette to stop talking. Once Shinju started, it was hard to shut her up. Shinju frowned, but nodded and closed her mouth while putting her fingers to her lips to seem like she was zipping her mouth shut. Another student received a headband, but it still seemed like the line wasn't even moving.

" God, its boring…" Roni mumbled, leaning the back of her head in her arms for support. Shinju nodded and scoped the line for yet another one of the new sound genin.

"I don't see Sora!" Shinju whispered, looking even harder now. Roni began to glance around too for the foreigner who had also been at the orphanage that Roni was stationed at, but for only a temporary time because she was not truly an orphan.

"Maybe she's at the back?" Roni asked, now on the tip of her toes to look for the blonde. Shinju's face lit as she pointed to the other side of the second line right next to Shinju and Roni's. Sora looked just as bored and tired at the two other girl's where, her gray eyes staring at the different faces.

"Sora!" Shinju called, trying to get the girl's attention. Sora looked over and waved hello in her odd foreign way, but continued to stay in line and wait for her turn to go up and receive her headband. Roni sighed and began to creep to the next line, so she could stand next to her friend and bring her over to the other line. If she was caught though, it meant that she could be in deep trouble, and would have to be sent to he back…again. Roni crept up behind Sora and placed her arm around Sora's neck.

"Roni? Roni is doing what?" Sora's word's where a bit choppy, and barely made much sense to those who first met her, but Roni and Shinju where able to make out this babble. Roni's teeth flashed while she tugged her friend to the second line. Some of the other genin groaned and yelled, but Roni was used to the hatred and ignored their cries.

"If I have to wait an hour here..."

……

"Team 4 will be Hajime Shinju, Katsuro Roni, and Adele Sora."

Roni's mouth gaped open at the academy teacher as he called out each name of her friends whom she had presumed would be with other tea members other than herself. And besides, the teams where supposed to be two boys and one girl. The teacher cleared his voice and began to call off the other teams. Shinju was sitting in the front row of the desks close to the teacher, holding her happiness behind and large smile. Sora on the other hand wasn't even paying attention; she probably didn't even know what the teacher had said. Roni was happy, but a bit nervous because she would now have to meet her sensei after school and begin training for the upcoming missions she and her comrades would have to complete. She felt her stomach churn and the thought of intense training again.

"I think I'm going to be sick… Sensei! I need to go to the bathroom!" Roni cried, raising her hand and waiting for the teacher's nod of approval. She ran down the steps and into hallway.

……

"Ugh, I hate my weak stomach." She stated, rinsing her mouth out with tap water that probably contained a bit of lead. She looked up at the mirror and stared into her own starburst eyes. No one else had eyes like hers, and in made her wonder why.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" A tall woman with dark hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway, smile a half smile and walking further in. She was well built woman with naturally harsh eyes.

"Yes, but I got sick." Roni snapped back, ignoring the rule to be polite. The woman snickered and washed her hands in the sink next to Roni's.

"Really? You must have a very weak immune system, or is it just jitters Katsuro-san?" The woman asked, making Roni jump in surprise at the sound of her own name. The woman dried her hands and patted Roni's hair.

"I'll have fun with this one."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter:2

Chapter: 2

Chapter: 2

Story Start

"Who the hell was that woman?" Roni asked in annoyance after the tall woman had walked out of the bathroom. Not only was that woman rude, but she also knew Roni's name, which was very uncommon for people who had not officially met her. Roni turned of the running water in the bathroom sink and puckered her lips in disgust, still staring at the doorway. She frowned and walked out the doorway down the hallway back to her classroom where her teacher and classmates where waiting for her.

'What and odd woman,' She thought, opening the door and taking her seat in the back next to some random graduate. By the time Roni had gotten back to her seat the teacher was already at the last couple of teams that did have two boys and one girl unlike her team. It wasn't a big surprise that they would pair the three girls together anyway, they where considered the drop out girls and would most likely not make it as a ninja. Sora was considered an ignorant foreigner and Shinju was just…dumb.

"All students must report after class to meet your future teachers," The teacher stated, placing his list onto the desk that Shinju was sitting at. She was still overjoyed at the fact that she and Roni, along with Sora, where on the team as well. "But before I dismiss you all for lunch you must complete this written test."

"Shiznet…" Roni mumbled in disgust at the thought of taking yet another tests that was not needed. "I hate this…"

…

"My brain hurts!" Shinju cried in pain, gripping her curly locks and pulling tightly. Roni nodded in agreement as she took a bite of her sloppily made lunch that consisted of rice and other ingredients she found around the orphanage.

"Yes! Test too hard! Hurt Sora's brain too!" Sora also agreed after she ate the last piece of her lunch. Roni sighed and tossed her trash into the nearest trashcan.

"Yeah, what's the point of making us do these tests if we already graduated? Hell, I have my head band!" Roni sneered in anger at the direction of the school. Shinju giggled and ran over to where her friend was standing.

"Well, we are going to meet our teacher today! What do you think they'll be like?"

Immediately Roni's thoughts trailed to the rude and incompetent woman that she had met at the bathroom. She shuddered and whispered a small prayer that they would not be paired up with that woman. Sora walked over as well, motioning her friends that the bell had rung and that it was time to go inside and meet the person that will watch over and guide the three girls.

….

"Oh hell no…"

"Katsuro-san, we meet again."

Standing in front of the team of girls was none only than the woman Roni so wanted to avoid. Shinju and Sora where oddly confused at the way Roni was glaring at the woman. The black haired, blue-eyed woman smiled and patted Roni's head, making the child jump in surprise.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Shizumi. And you shall not ask my last name nor call me anything other than Shizumi-sensei, got it?"

"Hai…"

"Good, now met me tomorrow at the training ground for more detail on your upcoming mission."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter: 3

Chapter:3

Chapter:3

Story Start

"Good work girls."

Shizumi held in her random giggles as she watched her students writhe in pain, anguish, and the smell of their own bodies from their previous mission. Being only Genins, the girls had to take part in random and horrible mission; the latest one included cleaning out the horse-stales to a nearby stable. Roni could here the random groans from her teammates, while she herself was silent from too much pain.

"When the hell did we even have stales?!" Shinju cried out, rolling from her back onto her stomach. Shizumi placed her foot on Shinju's back, making her gasp for air and squirm under her teacher's weight. Roni let out a long sigh before sitting up and glaring once again at her smiling teacher. Sora was pretty much out from so much stress put on her body. She still wasn't quite used to this style of fighting that Shizumi would introduce during the worst parts of the day. "I hate this…"

"Now, now, don't hate, appreciate! You should be happy that I've prepared you girls for a new mission straight from Orchimaru-sama." Shizumi cooed happily, holding out a slip of paper in front of the girls for them to read.

"Chuunin exams? The hell is that?" Roni asked, pulling the paper out of her team's grip so she could read it too. She pouted her lip out with confusion.

"The Chuunin exams are for Genins like yourselves to compete and show your skills to see if you are ready enough for the next rank." Shizumi said, pulling the paper straight out of Roni's hands. This was just too much for Roni to handle.

"Why? We haven't even been Genin for a whole month, let alone b ready to be Chuunin! This is Suicide!" Roni scolded, shoving her hands in her pockets with force. Sora by now had been awake, but wasn't exactly sure why Roni was yelling and what the heck was really going on.

"Its not Suicide, Roni, it's a chance to prove to the Sound Village that you all are powerful shinobi." Shizumi stated calmly, glaring down at the five foot ninja. It was amazing how their teacher could still hold a calm disposition around the angry child. "And besides, you're not the only ones going."

"Who going?" Sora asked in a confused tone. She had been able to catch some of the current conversation, and was able to decipher what her teacher had said.

"Kin, Dosu, and Zaku will also be accompanying you three on your mission."

"Not them!" Shinju cried in frustration. Those three were in the academy one year before Roni and her team had entered in. In fact Roni had taken Kin's seat in the back. Shizumi sighed and grabbed her curly haired student by the hair.

"Don't whine! It's rude and highly annoying!" Shizumi let go of her student's hair and continued on. Shinju on the other hand was rubbing her head in pain. "As I was saying," Shizumi cleared her throat. "Those three will meet you here tomorrow, and we will continue on to our trip to Konoha."

"I hope that everything is going well?"

"Yes, we will begin our mission to Konoha tomorrow."

"Excellent work, Shizumi." Orochimaru, the head of the Sound Village smiled deviously at the thought of his upcoming plan to attack Konoha during the Chuunin exams. "Do the girls know anything?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No, not yet. Kin, Dosu and Zaku do, but we can't tell them about the plan just yet. They won't understand."

To be continued


End file.
